Monochrome
by Alian
Summary: Suite de "Mouvement". Sara continue sa traversée du désert.


_A/N : Voici la suite de "Mouvement". Merci pour les retours sur cette fic. Je les apprécie à leur juste valeur..._

**Monochrome**

Sara s'assit au bureau de la chambre ; cette pièce inconnue où elle vit depuis plusieurs mois, en recluse. C'est la chambre d'amis chez sa mère. Ce n'est pas sa chambre de petite fille, non, celle-ci appartient à quelqu'un d'autre désormais. De toute façon, trop de mauvais souvenirs y règnent en maître.

Cette pièce minuscule n'a rien vu des horreurs de l'enfance de Sara, pourtant vivre dans cette maison avec cette femme qu'elle ne connaît plus - mais l'a-t-elle jamais connue ? – fait resurgir ses pires cauchemars. Le visage de sa mère, même marqué, même ridé, même fatigué, lui rappel douloureusement ce qu'elle a vécu et qui a fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Elle ne sait pas précisément quelle heure il est. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'il est incroyablement tôt puisqu'il fait encore nuit noire dehors. Mais c'est la normalité pour quelqu'un qui a travaillé de nuit pendant plusieurs années et qui travaille à chasser ses démons.

Elle regarde un instant par la fenêtre pour voler le peu de lumière que la nuit a à lui offrir puis détourne la tête pour regagner son refuge d'obscurité. Refuge ou fuite dans de vieilles habitudes qui ont la vie dure ?

Cette question est sans importance. A quoi bon passer des heures à réfléchir à ce qui est ? Et ce qui est, depuis qu'elle a quitté Las Vegas, c'est un monde sans lui. Un monde gris. Un monde monochrome. Un monde dont toutes les couleurs ont été bannies au profit d'une multitude de nuances de gris.

Celle qui lui manque le plus, c'est le bleu. Le bleu myosotis de ses yeux. Le bleu rassurant après un cauchemar ou lorsqu'une affaire terminait classée sans suite. Ce bleu qui lui avait redonné confiance en la vie. Le bleu tendre d'après l'amour, le bleu terne et fatigué après une affaire délicate, le bleu profond quand l'orage naissait dans son regard. Même le bleu de cette chemise hawaïenne qui les a tant fait rire.

Et le vert ! Le vert de la nature, le vert, symbole de vie. Le vert des arbres qui respirent alors qu'elle étouffe. Le vert de cette forêt amazonienne dont il lui a tant parlé, berceau de ses amis microscopiques.

Sans oublier toutes les teintes chaudes : du jaune jusqu'au rouge en passant par l'orangé. Que de couchers de soleil au Lac Mead ! Il n'est pas seulement un savant fou, il est également un poète.

Celui qui citait du Shakespeare quand le ciel s'embrasait.

Celui qui voyait dans l'immensité au-dessus de nos têtes bien plus que le vide mais le siège de toute création.

Celui qui voyait dans les nuages bien plus que de l'eau condensée mais des animaux et des personnages de coton.

Celui qui voyait dans le soleil, la lune ou les étoiles bien plus que les astres qu'ils sont en réalité mais des guides éclairant nos pas.

A présent, sa vie est en noir et blanc. Comme dans un vieux film. Ou plutôt gris. Car rien n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc.

Elle est le personnage principal d'un film dramatique.

« Sara Sidle dans son propre rôle ! Venez tous découvrir la vie tragique de cette jeune femme forte et indépendante. Venez assister à la fin d'un destin brisé. Venez boire, venez rire ! »

Sols monochromes, murs monochromes, dans une maison monochrome pour une vie monochrome.

Absence et silence.

Dehors, la nuit : le noir ; le jour : le ciel gris et les plages de sable blanc.

Même les touches du vieux piano que sa mère a conservé s'accordent. Du noir et du blanc pour faire du gris. Le gris des mélodies qu'elle joue de temps en temps quand même des airs tristes valent mieux que le silence devenu trop lourd.

Des livres sont entassées en piles à côté de son lit. Des livres qu'elle ne lit pas. Mais relira-t-elle un jour ? Pour le moment, sa tête est vide.

Paradoxalement, c'est plutôt bon signe.

Avant, elle était remplie de disputes, de cris, de coups, de meurtres, d'injustice, de révolte, de colère, de rage. Tout ceci est parti. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a plus rien à la place.

Elle sait avec quoi elle veut remplir sa vie. Elle veut la remplir de lui. Où, comment ? Peu importe. La seule chose qui compte, c'est d'être auprès de lui.

Ce qu'elle sait moins, en revanche, c'est comment la remplir.

Elle pourrait rentrer à Vegas et reprendre sa vie avec lui là où elle l'avait laissée. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. Ca ne marche pas comme ça et elle le sait. Sinon elle ne s'infligerait pas cette torture.

Elle sait que ce serait une solution de facilité qui ne la conduirait pas au bonheur.

Elle ne serait que spectatrice de sa vie. Physiquement présente mais foncièrement absente. Vivante mais vide à l'intérieur.

Elle ne veut pas d'une demi-vie avec lui. Elle veut une vie pleine. Elle veut pouvoir savourer ce qu'elle a entre les mains. Toutefois, elle ne pourra le faire que si elle comble son vide intérieur.

Retrouver le goût de la vie, des autres. Le goût des couleurs. Et du noir. Et du blanc. Et du gris. Le goût du bon comme le goût du mauvais. Prendre un pinceau et rendre à son monde ses couleurs vives.

Passer d'une vie monochrome à une vie multicolore.

Elle se lève lentement de sa chaise pour reprendre sa position assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se prépare mentalement à accomplir son premier pas en avant depuis des lustres.

Elle lève une main tremblante et saisit la poignée. Elle la tourne avec une lenteur extrême et écarte les deux battants.

La première sensation qui la prend à la gorge est la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne. Elle enregistre la sensation sur sa peau où naît la chair de poule.

Puis elle remarque que cet air a une odeur particulière. Une odeur d'herbe mouillée par la pluie printanière de la soirée. Une odeur de gazon tondu.

Elle peut même distinguer le vert de l'herbe dans le jardin derrière la maison. Un vert sombre, mélange du vert tendre originel et du noir de la nuit.

Elle étouffe un sanglot. Puis décide de le laisser vivre. Ce n'est pas de la tristesse, c'est du soulagement, de l'espoir. Elle a fait le premier pas vers la renaissance. Tout est finalement possible.


End file.
